1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to a needle punch. More specifically, it refers to a needle punch for embroidery having four adjustable component parts in threaded interrelationship.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Adjustable needles used in fabric punch devices such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,306,510 and 4,479,445 are well known. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,510 the needle is adjusted by using an adjustment wheel threadably engaged with a shank attached to the needle. Movement of the wheel causes the shank to move forward or back depending on the direction of wheel turn. Although this device achieves its intended purpose the wheel can be difficult to turn. U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,445 employs a two component unit having a protruberance on the inner surface of one component riding on helical grooves on an exterior surface of a second component to adjust a needle. The single protruberance can slip out of the helical grooves when any pressure is placed on the needle so that the needle moves at inopportune times. A needle punch is needed employing an adjustable needle easily movable, but at the same time providing a means for fixing the needle in a given position without movement when pressure is exerted on the needle.